Fight or Flight
by oranfly
Summary: Post Peter's running away but before the over there episodes.  Olivia is being sent undercover to bring her old partner back at any cost.  A three-shot.  Rated M for the third chapter.
1. Chapter 1: April

Chapter 1: April

He'd been found. After three months on the run he'd been found hiding out in Chicago working as an electrician but also getting into some trouble. She wasn't too surprised in his choice of career or the fact that trouble had seemed to find him yet again.

"We need you to go collect him before he either gets killed or kidnapped by Newton or someone else the way things are going for him." Boyles said, seated at his desk and staring her down.

"No offense, sir, but I'm the last person he's going to want to see. Couldn't you send someone else?" Olivia said, trying to sound logical when really her heart was racing and her palms were beginning to sweat from the possibility of seeing him again; no matter the capacity.

"No one knows him as well as you, agent Dunham." Broyles said, propping his elbows up on the desk and resting his finger tips together in a steeple shape. "He'd just slip under the radar again like he has five times now. No," Broyles shook his head and hardened his resolve. "It's got to be you."

Olivia tensed in her seat and the urge to pace became overwhelming and she stopped disallowing the idea and got to her feet. "What about the Fringe cases?"

"Astrid and Walter can mediate them until you _and_ Peter return." Broyles stated.

"Don't you mean _if_?" Olivia said smartly. "He wouldn't be running still if he wanted to come back."

"Then you arrest him," Broyles said as if it were common sense. "He needs to be brought back to be kept safe, whether he agrees with that or not."

Olivia paused in her pacing and stared at him incredulously.

"Sources say that he's been conducting his business at a local strip joint," Broyles said, pushing photos across his desk toward her. She approached the desk and picked up the pictures, flipping through them and trying not to let her eyes linger on him too long. "You're to go undercover as an exotic dancer at the club he conducts business at and confirm it's him and then bring him back; one way or another."

Olivia fought the urge to cringe and nodded in affirmation. Knowing she would need some help, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as she exited Broyles' office. Dialing Astrid's number she waited three rings before she answered.

"Farnsworth," she answered distractedly. "Walter put that down!" Her voice came muffled over the phone.

"Hey Astrid, it's me. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I can be, what's up? Another case?" She asked, immediately interested in the conversation.

"I've got a flight out to Chicago for an undercover case tomorrow, but I need some help with research and shopping." Olivia said, grabbing her keys off her desk and heading down the stairs of the building and out to her car.

"What kind of undercover case?" Astrid asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I'm bringing Peter back, but I've gotta go undercover as an exotic dancer to do so." Olivia said, trying to sound like she had more confidence then she really had.

"It's about time! But an exotic dancer?" Astrid asked, sounding like she was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, I know." Olivia sighed, letting her nerves loose. "I've got a credit card with $300 on it to buy a wardrobe that will deceive Peter and no idea where to go or what to purchase."

"This is going to be the best case ever!" Astrid gushed excitedly.

Olivia couldn't help but groan. "Does this mean you're going to help?"

"Of course, starting with tonight." Astrid said, already setting her mind to the task. "We go out and study exotic dancers."

Olivia silently cursed Peter for what she was about to undergo to keep him safe, but she knew if this was the only way, she'd do it over a million times to bring him back safely.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at eight tonight," Olivia said.

"K, see you then." Astrid hung up leaving Olivia to the deafening silence of her car.

Olivia drove home and readied herself for the task ahead.

"La Chaleur," Olivia sounded out carefully as they were let into a club with booming music. It was the third and last club of the evening. The music vibrated through her bones and left her ear drums ringing. She hoped that the club she would be dancing at wouldn't be this loud.

They found seats in the third row and each ordered a drink as they watched analytically as the dancers moved around drawing the attention of the audience. Olivia trained her brain to try and memorize as many dance maneuvers and sequences as possible. Midnight came around rather quickly and they dragged themselves out of the club to head home.

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow," Astrid asked climbing into the passenger seat.

"Two in the afternoon."

"That's some serious early shopping to get done," Astrid sighed tiredly.

Olivia nodded glumly, already driving toward Astrid's place.

"I'll pick you up this time so I can drop you off at the airport," Astrid offered once they got to her apartment.

"Thanks, nine tomorrow? I'll buy breakfast," Olivia offered, knowing she would need the coffee in order to shop.

"Roger that, g'night Olivia," she said as she exited the vehicle.

"Good night Astrid," Olivia called before she drove off toward her apartment to call it a night.

Olivia hopped onto the private jet that Broyles was lending her and quickly took a seat toward the middle, setting her bag down beside her and leaning back in the seat. Maybe she would be able to sneak in a nap since the night before had proven most unproductful for sleep. Her brain had kept reeling through the last time she had seen Peter and a few times before that – moments they had shared together. And now she was about to fly into certain trouble to save his ass. Despite her mind's activities she dozed off until the plane was about to land and the pilot announced their dissention onto the runway.

After checking with the front desk, there had been a set of keys to car left behind for her along with directions to where she would be staying. Arriving at the hotel she found a parking space in the structure below the hotel rooms and took the elevator up to the level that had reception and check in.

"Olivia Dunham," she told the man at the front desk and waited after she flashed her ID.

"Yes, here you are. Room 3012," he handed her a set of card keys and pointed to the elevator through a lounge area to her right.

Shouldering her duffle bag she breezed past the chic lounge and headed up the elevator then down the hall to her room. Upon opening the door she was overwhelmed by level of luxury in the room. It was modern European with a lot of blues and greens that was obviously meant to sooth the temporary tenant. Half in awe she shuffled into the room and set her bag down by the dresser, taking in her surroundings.

Deciding that she was too nervous to eat a large dinner she decided on a hot shower and apple from the fruit basket perched on the desk in her room. Dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and snug hoodie, Olivia armed herself with her backpack that held tonight's get up and headed out into the city that had been concealing her partner.

The club's exterior blended well with its urban surroundings and Olivia almost missed it. In the light of day it looked like just an ordinary building. She stepped in the front door and had to squint her eyes at the drastic change of luminance. Once her eyes had adjusted she began to look around at the interior. There was a bar directly to her left that seemed to go for at least thirty barstools and then a smattering of tables around the floor with the only row being up at the front closest to the stage where three poles were symmetrically arranged. Whistling from behind the bar alerted her that she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" She called out, breaking the almost silence.

A head shot up from behind the bar to peer at her and she walked toward him.

"You the agent?" He asked, setting a couple glasses away in the shelf behind him.

"Yeah," she asked a little flustered that he would just assume.

"The name is Henry," he held is hand out for her to shake and she took it without thinking.

"Olivia," she returned.

"Have you thought of a stage name?" He asked, leaning his wait against the bar.

"No, I didn't know –"

"You look like a Snowflake or an April," he said eyeing her from toe to head in a very typical male fashion that left her itching to fidget.

"April is fine," Olivia said, almost cringing at possibly being called Snowflake. It was better then some others she had heard though.

"Destiny is coming in soon and she's going to help you learn some of the moves before we open up tonight. I don't want to lose any customers because of your inability to attract customers." He said gruffly, turning away from her.

Olivia bristled and she could feel herself building up a storm of anger. Who was he to judge her and what she could or couldn't do. She was an FBI agent who'd saved thousands of lives through various acts of selflessness. Swallowing her pride and anger she settled for glaring at him.

The front door opened and in walked a leggy dark haired woman who looked exotic even in street clothes. She made a straight line toward Olivia and held her hand out.

"You must be Olivia," she said kindly and Olivia had to force herself not to be intimidated by this woman. It wasn't that she was dangerous or formidable, but that she must've been like sex-incarnate out on a dance floor and in comparison Olivia felt like she would fall terribly short. Panic began to overwhelm her as she shook her hand. "You look like you're about to faint there love. My name is Paula, but my stage name is Destiny."

Olivia nodded, feeling rather stupid for not having said anything yet.

"You're going to be fine, girl!" Paula chuckled and released her hand. "So have you decided on a stage name?"

"April?" She said it as more of a question, unsure of her choice now.

"Sounds rather fitting. I bet Henry picked it," she chuckled.

"You're damn right I did!" They heard his voice call from below the bar.

"Why don't we try some basics in our street clothes so you're a little more comfortable," Paula said, heading toward the stage.

Olivia followed her onto the stage, setting her backpack down on a table in the front. They spent the next hour going over moves before Henry called out to them that their time was running short.

"Alright, let's get you dressed and ready while we have time and space. Once the other girls get here, room to get ready is sparse." Paula laughed good naturedly and led Olivia to the backstage area. "Don't worry, you're going to be great! You show some real potential," she said honestly.

"Thanks," Olivia laughed off her nerves.

A/N: I blame wjobessed and her fic Rogue for this plot making it's way into my brain. Just a three shot that took over and wouldn't release me until I'd finished it. Thanks to Americanchick for coaching me through this fic and lending me the smut-fairy.


	2. Chapter 2: Kingsly

Chapter 2: Kingsly

Women filtered in slowly to get ready and the sounds of the sound system being tested came over the soft backstage speakers meant to let the dancers know who was on stage. Destiny was very nice about helping Olivia get ready and even lent her a mask, since it was a masked club. When she was finished she stared at herself in a tall mirror and hardly recognized herself. No way would Peter know it was her, especially with the mask.

Her costume consisted of way too little fabric in her mind, but it would look suspicious if she were significantly more dressed than all the other girls. She'd chosen black leather boy shorts with fishnet stockings and knee high heeled boots that laced up the front. The top was a matching leather tube top with tiny straps criss-crossing around her neck and shoulders to hold it up. All this with a black studded mask that flared out at the sides and black ribbons weaved into small braids scattered about her hair completed her look.

"Alright April, you're on after Bonnie in about thirty minutes," Destiny explained. "Just remember to breath and if you freeze up I'll rush out to help."

Olivia nodded, feeling rather insulted that she thought she would need the help and it only served to bolster her resolve at doing this right. Right now she was Olivia Dunham, FBI agent, cortexiphan survivor, and seemingly lost without her partner, but on stage she would be April, sexy dominatrix, absolutely irresistible, and hot as hell dancer. She had to, for Peter.

Time flew by too fast for Olivia's liking but soon she heard the announcer come over the speakers.

"And now for a special treat! All the way from the city of angels, we bring you April, heart breaker of the west coast!"

Swallowing her nerves and remembering that for now she wasn't Olivia she took a deep breath and strutted out to the center stage, swaying her hips to the extreme and letting her arms glide beside her as Starstruck by Lady Gaga came on over the speakers. She refused to let her eyes wander around the crowded and dark room in search of Peter, and instead lost herself to the music as she executed some of the dance moves she'd practiced and was surprised despite her earlier bravado that the crowd was clearly enjoying her performance if the cat calls were any indication. Unable to stop the grin that reflected the absolute power she felt wash over her she got brave and tried a few moves on the pole that brought a dozen men from the back of the room up to the front so they could see her better.

It wasn't until half way through the song that she allowed herself to look around the room for the man she was here for. It took a minute for her to find him as he was dressed in a more punk/alternative fashion and his hair had been dyed black and he had let it grow out so that curls of hair framed his ears and covered half his neck. But she knew him and she was shocked to think he thought he could ever disguise himself enough that she wouldn't know it for him, but that's exactly what she was trying to do to him and she had to swallow her nerves once more. Lucky for her he seemed to be absolutely absorbed in the two men he was discussing a deal with and looked to not even notice that he was in a strip joint. He obviously hadn't even looked up when her act had started and she was slightly surplussed at the thought.

Curbing the urge to fix that and approach him, she executed a finishing move that left most of the men in the room drooling and calling out her name for her to come closer to them but instead she left the stage just as Destiny entered onto the stage, giving her a saucy wink and thumbs up. Olivia fought not to giggle her excitement at having not needed anyone's help and fooling everyone, making them think she was indeed an exotic dancer. Instead she wound her way back to her section of closet space to get into her next costume. According to the schedule posted on the main door she had four songs to go before she'd be on. She made quick work of her clothes and when she was done she realized she didn't have time to undo her hair and fix it up so she stuffed it under a camo army hat that matched the very mini miniskirt and halter top that left her breasts almost completely exposed. She left the same knee high boots on and just took off the fishnet stockings. Slipping on a dark pair of aviator sunglasses to hide half her face she waited by the entrance onto the stage for her turn. She found that she was almost excited to go out again, finding a rush in letting herself go and not having to be so tough and formal. This time she would have to get closer to Peter though and that made her a little edgy. Would he recognize her? Her time was up though and she was being called out and Christina Aguilera's Dirty came over the speaker system.

She strutted out for the second time that night and played the sexy April, slipping under everyone's radar. She glanced Peter's way, and this time his gaze was glued to her and for a second she froze – feeling that she had been caught for sure and the charade was up now. But he couldn't know it was her and it was that thought that got her dancing again, stealing her gaze from him to fall on the opposite side of the crowd. When she glanced back in his direction he seemed to be looking at her as if he were trying to decide if she was trouble or not, but the man beside him was waving a wad of bills in the air to get her attention. Fighting the urge to run from the room she strutted over to their side of the stage and stopped short five feet and crawled her way to the edge. Olivia had to fight the blush threatening to take over her face when she noticed Peter's gaze stuck on her chest.

"Knew you liked them blonde, Kingsly! Take the hat off!" The man called to her as she knelt perched on the edge of the stage, just a few feet from them.

Throwing caution to the wind Olivia reached up and with a flourish removed her hat and whipped her hair around so that it fanned out around her and she bit her lip in a saucy grin.

Peter stiffened and she thought for sure she had been discovered but he seemed frozen in his seat. The man put a hundred dollar bill on the stage in front of her and gestured to Peter.

"A lap dance for my friend!" He laughed.

"No – it's okay, really…" Peter mumbled, trying to avert his gaze from her.

Olivia inched her way off the stage and approached him, determination to do this task taking over. "Aw, don't make me lose a hundred bucks mister." She purred, deepening her voice a bit and circled him like a predator cornering her prey of choice. She dragged a single finger around his shoulders and felt him shudder beneath the simple touch. Once behind him she moved her lips close to his ear. "Are you scared you might like it?" She said breathlessly.

"N-No…" he stuttered and stole himself to turn and glare at her for making him feel like a babbling teenager who was seeing his first naked woman.

Grinning, Olivia maneuvered her way back to the front of him and then lowered herself so that her hands rested on the top of his chair and she lowered herself so that her breasts were thrust into his face and she lowered her face to the side of his face.

"Maybe you just like boys…" She whispered with a smirk.

"No!" He blurted out a little louder than he had intended.

Turning around she gyrated her hips and lowered herself so that her backside was grinding into his lap and she felt his arousal clear as if they were both naked and Olivia felt her body grow flush and heated as she tried not to think of whose erection was pressing into her ass and she continued to tease him until a very audible groan escaped his lips. She knew her song was coming to an end soon and she turned and leaned in to give him an innocent enough kiss on the cheek and then whispered one last message.

"You're in trouble again, Bishop." She whispered huskily and pulled away and saw his eyes widen almost comically for a split second before his eyes bore into her.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, his voice thick from arousal.

Choosing to ignore him, she turned and made her way up to the stage and did a few more moves before the song was over and another dancer replaced her as she walked off the stage. Olivia found a patch of clear wall towards the back of the dressing room and slid down it so that her knees were pulled up to her chest. A shuddering breath left her body as she fought the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. She wasn't sure what made her reveal herself to him but she had and now he would run again. The mission was a bust and she did all this for nothing. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes but she blinked them back. At least she got to see him again. Knowing she had at least four more songs to do before the night was over she shrugged the guilt off her shoulders and decided that she would finish the night off with her head held high.

Olivia refused to let her gaze wander to Peter's side of the room for the remainder of the night, terrified that he would still be there watching or that he was gone already, getting a head start out the door and on the road. When she finished up her last song it was with great relief and she got changed into her street clothes needing to feel like her again. Throwing on a blue baseball cap and stuffing her hair in it so no one would recognize her as April, she snuck out the back door and into a dark alley. Keeping her face down she walked quickly but nearly tripped when someone cleared their throat to the left of her. She looked up to stare in the face of her long lost partner, Peter Bishop.

A/N: So I want to thank my lone two reviewers for their response to the first chapter and for giving this a chance, so thanks wjobsessed and Americanchick! Hope this was worth the time to read : )


	3. Chapter 3: Fight or Flight

Chapter 3: Fight or Flight

"You never answered my question," he said, pushing off the building wall and stepping closer to her.

"I think you know why I'm here," she said, trying to calm her beating heart.

"Humor me," he said with a wry smirk as he hovered at the edge of her personal space.

"You're in danger, as usual, and you don't even realize it." She said, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"And you care why?" He asked, not even fazed by what she said.

Olivia's tense shoulders dropped and she sighed. "You used to be my best friend and partner. I owe it to him that you stay alive just a little bit longer."

His gaze flickered from her left eye to the right as if searching for the lie she wasn't telling. "You knew and you didn't say anything. How is that an act of a best friend or partner?"

Olivia knew this had been coming and she stole herself for his wrath. "I was selfish. I…" she paused and took a deep breath. "I thought you might run and then I'd lose you. A theory that proved rather accurate, but I don't blame you Peter. I should've told you, but…" she trailed off, lost for words.

"But what?" He asked, stepping closer so that only inches of air separated them.

She looked up into his eyes and searched them for any route of escape. "Don't make me say it Peter, it won't change anything. You're still going to run and I might never see you again." She watched his eyes momentarily dilate and then return to normal and he inched closer so she could feel the heat radiating off his body and the familiar smell of wood, mint, and whiskey roll off him.

"But what, 'Livia?" He repeated huskily.

Olivia's knees almost buckled under his heated gaze and she trembled like a rabbit caught in a trap. God how she had missed that nickname that only he used. All she needed now was to hear that other nickname and then she would tell him anything he wanted to know – do anything he wanted.

"Sweetheart, please…" he gently nudged her chin up to look into her deep green eyes. Pain caused her face to screw up and she caved.

"Because I love you, damnit," she gasped quietly, as if the words had left her involuntarily. "And now you're just going to run and my heart will shatter into a million pieces yet again-"

His lips on hers interrupted her tirade and it took a moment for her to realize what exactly was happening before her lips responded to his and she forgot for the time being that she was going to lose him again and that for now he was hers. She fisted her hands into the black curls and pulled him closer so that her body was flush with his and his hands gripped her hips and he circled his thumbs on the front of her hip bones. She whimpered when his kisses trailed down the side of her neck where he twirled his tongue around her jumping pulse. She must've been the world's biggest masochist because she didn't care if she never loved again and her heart broke permanently if she could just have him now. Pulling back she stared him in the eyes, showing her heart and soul to the only man she really trusted with her mind, body, heart, and soul to.

"Just tonight, Peter, please. I know you'll run again, but for tonight can we just pretend that you won't?" She pleaded.

Peter's breath caught in his throat and he nodded slowly. She took his hand and laced his fingers with hers and led him out into the street and then back to her hotel. The second the bedroom door was shut they stared at each other and neither knew what to say to break the spell of silence that seemed to have consumed them. They stared at each other, both daring the other silently to make the first move before they both closed the distance together and their lips sought the other's out in frantic passion that had been forbidden to them since they'd met.

Tracing his thumbs down her sides he fisted her top when he got the hem and tugged up, breaking their kiss for only a moment before her shirt was off and they're lips were locked together again. Olivia traced her tongue over his bottom lip and gently nibbled and Peter's response was immediate as his lips parted and his tongue came out to meet hers. She groaned into his mouth at the rush of heat his kiss was causing to flow through her body. Never before had a kiss drove her to such a state of arousal and need and of course the man to cause it would have to be him; the one who would never stick around.

Flitting her fingers under the hem of his shirt, Olivia traced her fingers up the hard planes of his stomach and sighed into his mouth when she felt the muscles contract and heat under her exploring touch. She edged his shirt up his body until they broke their kiss so that his shirt could go up and over his head to join her shirt on the floor. They pressed their newly bare torsos together and Olivia dragged her nails down his back with just enough pressure that it was pleasurable and not painful. His head tipped back and his hips jerked forward so that his arousal pressed into her lower stomach and he groaned her name, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Bringing his head back so he could stare at her, his blue-green eyes clouded over with so much lust he was surprised he hadn't ended their show prematurely. Winding his hands around to her back he undid the clasp of her bra and brushed the straps off her shoulders so that it fell to the floor between them and revealed her ivory globes to his hungry gaze. Not wanting to waste any time he leaned down and captured a rosy nipple with lips and gently nibbled and licked until her breathing became ragged. He placed gentle kisses across her chest to her other nipple to give it the same devoted attention he gave its double. Olivia's head fell back and she moaned her pleasure to the room and she laced her fingers into his unruly hair and held him close. While he played his mouth over her hardened nipple, Peter worked with the button and zipper of her jeans until he could tug them down. He broke contact with her breasts and she brought her lips crashing into his while she shimmied her pants down and began working with the belt and fastenings on his pants. Together they stripped him of the offending jeans and they brought their bodies together and savored the skin contact; his heated and hers cool but warming. Olivia traced her hands down his front and just when she got to the hem of his boxers she rerouted her hands around his hips and to his backside where she slipped her hands under the fabric and squeezed him in a massaging manner, bringing his hips grinding into her lower stomach and low growl to escape his lips.

Her eyes caught his and before she could process the silent message he was sending her he hoisted her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, leaving her helpless in his grasp and too scared to move for fear he'd drop her. He walked her across the room and she distracted herself by watching his backside in awe until he tossed her and landed with a squeal of panic on the bed, bouncing up for a second and then back down with her arms and legs sprawled out to catch herself. He was on her before she could process their new location; his lips crashing down on hers but then he moved down to her neck and then down the center of her chest, pausing to massage her breasts and tease her nipples to a standing ovation. He continued south on her body until he was kissing the waist line of her black panties.

Peter watched her face as he slipped his fingers under the waist band and slid them slowly down her hips. A lust and yearning he'd never seen before played across her face and he had to work hard not to just let his body take over and enter her now. He wanted her to never forget tonight. So, when her panties had been tossed to the wayside, Peter placed gentle kisses around her hips and thighs, teasing her with a lick and nibble in strategic places that had her trembling and panting. When she looked down at him with eyes lost to lust, he heard the silent plea and he parted her with his tongue.

"Peter!" She cried out and her back bowed with pleasure.

Her taste was like a drug and now that he had sampled her he was a goner. His tongue worked to taste all of her as he alternated with kisses. She fisted her hands into the sheets of the bed as all control of her body was forfeited over to the man who had stolen her heart. Her mouth moved of its own accord and confessions of every kind spilled from her lips but she never heard them, just the steady roar of a tidal wave beginning to consume her whole. A strangled cry escaped her lips at the last and she called out his name, unashamed at how loud she was when she came hard and the tidal wave won. She struggled for air after a second as she realized she had forgotten to breath and she felt Peter playing gentle kisses up her body until he'd captured her lips.

"God, Peter," she panted between kisses. "That was" kiss, "amazing" kiss. Her hands drifted down his body, massaging and teasing on their path south until gently grazed the front of his hips and felt the erection fighting to be free. She slipped the last remaining article of clothing between them down his hips and he kicked them off at the end.

Olivia grasped the length of him and slid her hand down, then up; loving every one of the noises that escaped his mouth.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can wait, sweetheart," Peter whispered huskily.

Taking his advice she positioned him at her opening and the other hand tangled in his hair to bring his face down to hers so that they could kiss as he entered her. He took her in one shallow thrust that sent her over the edge without any prompting and she convulsed around him, whimpering into their passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, 'Livia…" he groaned, waiting for her orgasm to ebb so he would last longer than five seconds. After a few seconds he started an easy pace, meant for exploration and memorizing. He watched the emotions play across her face as he placed kisses across her cheeks and always came back to her lips to swallow her moans of pleasure.

When he felt Olivia's orgasm building he increased his speed and he watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and she whimpered.

"Please Peter, faster," she begged and he complied quickly.

Her third orgasm tore through her like none before it and Olivia had to bite back her vocal approval as he continued at his pace. Seconds later he joined her in the throws of passion with one final thrust.

"Livia!" He groaned as his body spent itself inside of her. A minute passed and Peter collapsed beside her and pulled her close, unwilling to be apart from her for even a second. She settled her head in the hollow of his chest and shoulder and curled her arm around him.

Peter felt himself grow drowsy but he needed her to understand before it was too late and their moment was over.

"Livia-"

"Shhhh…" She placed a finger over his lips. "I just want this moment together before its gone forever."

"I love you," he said in a whispered rush, needing her to hear it before she shushed him again.

Her head shot up and she stared down at him. "That's not funny Peter, take it back!"

"What?" Peter sputtered, propping his torso up on his elbows so he could be closer to her.

"I meant it when I said it, and you can't ruin that with your lie. If you care at all you won't give me false hope," she said softly, her voice growing tight with emotion.

"No, 'Livia. I love you and the only place I'm going is back to is home with you to Boston," he said sternly, needing her to know he wasn't lying.

She searched his face and eyes for any hint of a lie and she let out a shuddering breath when she realized he wasn't lying at all. He sat up and gently took her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss filled with promises of a long future together.

"I love you, Olivia." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back and they kissed again as if sealing their fates together.

They laid back down and curled up together so that their legs twined together and each had hands on the other.

"So what are the odds you'll wear that black leather costume later on when I can actually do something about it?" Peter asked with a low chuckle.

"You _saw_ that?" Olivia asked, cringing.

"How could I _not_ see that?" Peter said, smiling brightly at the memory.

"When did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Deep down, probably from the moment you stepped out onto that stage, but I don't think the rest of me was willing to hope it was you until you did that sexy crawl toward our table." Peter said, tracing his fingers up and down her bare arm. "God, I thought I was done for when you did that – and that lap dance?"

Olivia chuckled and nuzzled his chest.

"I'm not sure I want to know where you learned that, but you're more than welcome to do that again whenever you want," Peter sighed wistfully, as if already picturing the act many times in the future.

"And what do I get?" Olivia asked, biting her lower lip to think. "I'm thinking maybe you owe me a strip tease since you've seen me do quite a few now."

"Dancing is probably the last thing you want to see me do…" Peter smiled, so happy to be here with her again. He was where he belonged again. Olivia chuckled lightly and curled closer to him, feeling sleepier by the moment.

"You're really going to stop running?" Olivia mumbled through her sleep addled brain.

"No more running," he agreed sleepily, meaning it with every fiber in his being. "You're my home now." And the couple drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I'm still squee-ing over all the wonderful reviews from last chapter! I had no idea so many people were reading. So thanks! Much! And I wish for all of you to have Peter clones of your very own :D Once again thanks to the amazing Americanchick for loaning me her brain to review all this before it was posted and of course to the wonderful wjobsessed who encouraged and inspired me to write this. You're both darlings and awesome people!


End file.
